Finding Love Again
by LoveMeCullen
Summary: Edward is now a single father after his girlfriend died giving birth to his daughter. He swore off ever loving somone again...Until he meets Bella Swan. Lemons in later chapters. Story sounds better than summary.
1. Epilouge

"Mr. Cullen, I'm sorry to inform you that your wife didn't make it. She lost a lot of blood, but the baby is fine and doing well."

**2 months later…**

Tanya and I had met in high school. I loved her so much. She had long silky brown hair, and her dark blue eyes were so intriguing. Tanya had a great personality and got along with everyone she met. The littlest things could make her laugh the hardest. She always had a smile on her face and I loved that about her. Tanya had a big family, and had begged me to buy a house close to her parents. Her parents were what 2 people just out of high school would call 'fucking rich.' But Tanya had always refused any money that her parents threw at her, she figured that they had spent enough on her the past 18 years and they didn't need to spend anymore.

It was Senior Prom Night when I got Tanya pregnant. Thank god we only had like two weeks of school left so no one knew about it. Tanya was so happy when she saw the (+) sign on the pregnancy test. That was the one life goal of hers: to have a baby with someone she loved, that someone being me. I was completely shocked when she told me she was pregnant. I was 18 and about to be a father, this was going to be tough. But I promised Tanya that I would raise this baby with her and be with her the whole way.

Tanya had an extremely rough pregnancy. Because she was so small, the doctors knew from the start that it would be tough on her. About four months into the pregnancy we found out that she had a low-lying placenta, putting her on bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy in hopes that the placenta would move higher. If it didn't she would hemorrhage at birth.

Which is exactly what Tanya did…

When Tanya gave birth everything seemed fine. But I guess I was to wound up looking at my new child, that I didn't notice Tanya slowly bleeding to death. The doctors didn't even let me say anything to her, my baby was ripped from my hands and I was kicked out of the hospital room.

After Tanya died, I knew I had to suck it up and take care of my new baby, new daughter to be exact. I wanted to name her after her mother so I would always remember Tanya. But in respect of Tanya's wishes I named her Emma Rose. Emma now 2 months old was just as beautiful as her mother. My sister Rosalie was at my house everyday helping me take care of her because I had no idea what I was doing. As for Tanya's parents…I haven't heard from them since the day Tanya died. Sometimes I think they blame me for her death. Other times I think they don't really care that they have a grandchild.

So now I'm a single father caring for the baby that I created with the woman of my dreams. How the hell I am going to raise Emma by myself is beyond me. Emma needs a mother to help to take of her and love her, but I don't think I can ever love someone as much as I loved Tanya again.

**Okay so thats the Epilouge. I hope you liked it please review....But how should Edward meet Bella....1. Bella could be Emma's nanny or babysitter. could be a firefighter an save Bella in a fire. or 3. Edward could put an add in the newspaper for a roomate and Bella is the new roomate. Let me know which one you like**


	2. Getting a Job

**6 years later**

"Daddy!"

"What sweat pea?"

"I can't find Whinnie the Pooh!" I laughed out loud. Emma was so addicted to Whinnie the Pooh. She couldn't leave the house without it by her side.

Emma came running out of her room.

"Daddy where is he?" I picked Emma up in my arms.

"Well where did you have him last?" She looked like she was concentrating really hard.

"I had him at Aunt Rosie's house yesterday." Emma stayed at my sister's house while I went to work at the fire station.

"Well then let's go see if she has him."

Rosalie lived right next door. We had conjoining backyards so I walked across the grass to her sliding glass back door and knocked.

"Aunt Rosie hurry it's an emergency!!!" Emma yelled.

Immediately Rose came running and opened the glass door.

"What happened?" She yelled.

"Do you have Whinnie?" I asked with a huge smile on my face.

"Oh. He's in the playroom Emma why don't you go get him, I need to talk to your daddy."

Emma jumped from my arms and ran to Rose's playroom while I followed Rose into the kitchen. "What's up Rose?"

"Edward I really hate to say this but I got a full-time job as a secretary for a lawyer, I won't be able to babysit Emma any more when you have to work." Rose looked like she was going to cry.

"Rose calm down, why are you freaking out? I wasn't going to expect you to watch Emma forever. She starts kindergarten soon and I look into getting a nanny."

"I'm sorry Edward I just didn't want you to quit being a firefighter to watch Emma every day. Firefighting is the one thing that has kept you from getting depressed about Tanya after all these years." I cringed when Rose mentioned Tanya.

I had tried to get over her as much as I could for the sake of Emma.

"Rose I'm not going to quit my job I will see about getting a nanny or a babysitter, but can you please not mention Tanya?"

"I'm sorry Edward, but you need to move on. You need to start dating again. It's been six years and I know Tanya would kick your ass if she knew you swore off finding love again. You have a little girl to think about."

"Rose I really don't need to talk about this right now."

"I know I'm sorry. But can you even afford a nanny right now."

"Rose I make enough money, and mom and dad gave me a little money just in case I ever needed anything for Emma. But don't try to get me into getting money from Tanya's parents."

Tanya's parents haven't seen Emma since the day she was born. They blamed me that she died. My family kept telling me that in no way was it my fault, but coming from the parents of the women I loved so much just crushed me. They sent letters from time to time mostly along the lines that they would send money but only if they were convinced it was for Emma.

"Edward I'm not trying to get you to take money from them, I just want to know that you can support Emma and yourself while paying a nanny."

"I can Rose, now if you could put an ad in the newspaper for a nanny I have to get to work. Can you watch Emma one last time?"

"Sure Edward."

I said goodbye to Emma and then left for another day at the fire station.

**BPOV**

I really needed to find a job, living with my brother Emmett was fun and all but I needed my own place.

I kept searching through the internet and couldn't find anything, so I went to the newspapers. Funny thing is I didn't even know what job I wanted. After I broke off my engagement with James, my life we pretty hectic.

James and I had met at a bar on my 21st birthday. We had hit it off from the moment he asked me to dance. We were together for a few years before he finally proposed and of course I said yes. But that's when I started to realize the James could be abusive if he didn't get his way. I thought it was just from his long days at work, but when I did one little thing wrong, he went ballistic. Usually he would slap me across the face, but one time when I didn't wake him up by giving him a blow job he raped me, through me on the floor and kicked me in the stomach till I was coughing up blood.

After that I knew I had to get out.

When he left for work the next day I packed my bags and got on the first flight to LA. I made sure to use fake for everything or pay in cash. When I got to LA I called Emmett first, I knew he would let me stay with him for a while. I hadn't seen Emmett sense my parents' funeral when I was 18.

So far I hadn't heard anything from James, but when I called some friends back in Forks, Washington they confirmed he actually was looking for me.

I knew I would soon have to get a restraining order, I was just so afraid to go to the cops because I thought James would kill me.

But before I get that restraining order I need to get a job.

I skimmed through the newspapers when I came upon something that seemed to catch me eye:

**Nanny Needed!**

**6 year old girl**

**Needs a full-time Nanny while father**

**Is a work!**

**Extra room available for live-in if wanted.**

**Please call 951-194-8547**

That sounded like a perfect job! I could watch this 6 year old and move out of my brother's house. How hard can taking care of a 6 year old and maybe doing some work around that house be?

I decided I would call.

So I picked up the phone and dialed the number.

_Ring…Ring…Ring_

"Hello?" The male's voice questioned.

"Hi my name is Bella Swan I was looking over your article in the newspaper about needing a Nanny, is the job still open?" I was really nervous for some odd reason.

"Ah, yes it is. I'm Edward by the way and my daughter is Emma. I work as a firefighter and Emma usually stays at my sister's house but she just got a full time job. I'm not ready to put her in day care yet either." This Edward guy sounded really hot.

But where was this girl's mother?

"Okay, I used to babysit a lot and I noticed it says you have an extra room?"

"Yes, I usually am on call most nights so it would be easier to have a live in Nanny."

"Is it just taking care of Emma or housecleaning too?"

"Well it all depends on what you want to do. You're actually the first person to call, so if you want to come be and meet Emma we can see about where to go from there."

"Okay that sounds great."

Edward gave me his address and I told him I would be by in about an hour.


End file.
